


【Colezra】夜行動物

by sadedo09



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadedo09/pseuds/sadedo09
Summary: 夜行動物腦洞的Colezra有令人不適之情節請慎點





	【Colezra】夜行動物

**Author's Note:**

> 之前看完夜行動物我那個之激動，超想用這故事給Colezra來一發，超喜歡喜歡這樣的Colezra，暴哭，恣意張揚卻又有點膽小的Ezra，沉默寡言行動才是唯一的Colin。不過夜行動物終歸太虐了，所以最後我也是坑了，以下記一次我未完成的腦洞，讓它停留在這裡吧。

正值年華的Ezra在一次午後的雷陣雨中躲進了南美小鎮開著的一間熱狗漢堡的餐車裡，他穿著低腰的牛仔褲，明明是個北方人卻熱情得像是南方的小妞一樣，他趴在櫃台前點了一杯多冰的可樂和招牌熱狗堡，他對打工的小妹妹眨了眨眼說“：嘿，親愛的，我的芥末還要多一點。”畢竟那是他的最愛。

他拿著買來的餐點窩進角落破舊的沙發裡，張嘴一咬絲毫沒有形象，吃到最後那張淡粉色的嘴唇都沾滿了鮮黃色的芥末醬。他甚至都沒有把嘴巴擦乾淨就走了出去，雨已經停了，他扭腰擺臀地朝著自己那輛從家裡車庫偷來的二手名牌車走，結果碰一聲被一股強大的力量抓了過去，而後他定睛一瞧來人，愣了愣，隨後笑開成一朵花：“這不是Mr.Farrell嗎？”

眼前的男人穿著一件露背的汗衫，藍格紋的襯衫綁在腰間打了一個結，渾身散發著費洛蒙的氣味，那瞬間Ezra幾乎無法克制地吞了口口水。Colin是他當初來南方第一個遇見的男人，初次逃家的Ezra就像一隻脫韁的野馬在每個所經之處都留下他的痕跡，他在那個夜晚留了無數咬痕在Colin的身上。

“你怎麼在這？”Ezra問。

男人沒回答。

Ezra瞇起眼，語氣危險地問：“你他媽跟蹤我？”

男人正以為Ezra要生氣了，沒想到下一秒Ezra又大笑出來，然後狠狠地把吻了上來。Colin微微皺起眉頭，嘗到滿嘴的芥末味，老天，他最痛恨黃芥末醬了。但這可是Ezra，甜得讓他抗拒不了。

Ezra稍微退開，眼底閃爍著光，他咬著Colin冷硬的下唇皮問：“做嗎？”接著他感覺到男人的肌肉迸發了起來，他又說：“這次讓你從後面幹我。”

Colin喘著氣一把將他拉到車門前，聲音沙啞得可怕：“開門。”

剛下完雨的南方小鎮散發著悶熱潮濕的氣味，Ezra夾在Colin腰上的長腿流滿了黏膩的熱汗，他仰起漂亮的頸子，毫不在意地喊出自己體內奔騰的欲望。經過車旁的路人有些不忍直視地快速走過，也有些刻意停下腳步站在車窗旁下流地觀賞他們。

Ezra並不在意，他一向自豪嶄露自己的身體。

他看著壓在自己身上馳騁的Colin，摸上對方被汗水打溼的胸膛，他的手指猛然夾住汗衫下那顆褐色的突起，惹來對方喉間一股低吟，他聽見Colin罵了聲髒話，接著他整個人幾乎要被撞到後座去。

“你他媽小力點——”Ezra邊笑邊罵。

而Colin則低下頭和他說：“你他媽別發騷。”

**

那彷彿才是昨天發生的事情。

Ezra躺在諾大的床上，床頭櫃上擺著的是今早郵遞來的一本書，署名Colin Farrell，書的第一頁寫著給Ezra。那個老男人什麼時候改行寫書了？想到對方坐在打字機前寫字的樣子讓Ezra忍不住笑出來。

“在想什麼？”聲音打斷他的思緒。

Ezra回過神，他的丈夫站在床前看著他問，他回：“沒什麼。”男人沉默許久，Ezra才發現他正看著自己的雙腿，立刻明白對方意圖的Ezra把身體撐了起來說：“你今天不用加班？”也是天要下紅雨了他竟然能在清醒的時候看見他的丈夫回來。

男人笑著說：“不用。”

Ezra含含糊糊地應了聲好，對方的身體就壓了上來。Ezra剛洗完澡，穿著一件加大的睡袍，他微微敞開雙腿，男人的手掌就順著大腿滑進了他的鼠蹊部。他睜著眼睛看懸掛在臥室上方的吊燈，那是去年他去法國的一場展覽裡買回來的，看上的是它的純白無瑕，可現在怎麼看卻已經變了顏色。

男人的興致來得很快，去得也很快。

他親了親Ezra的嘴唇說：“我去洗澡。”

Ezra點頭。等到男人離開後，他摸了摸濕成一片的下身，簡直恨不得想起床跑進浴室甩男人兩巴掌，早說了幾百次別在他洗完澡後還射在裡面。他不耐煩地把手上的髒污抹在床單上，撇頭一看又看見了床頭櫃上的那本書，又想起了多年前的那段瘋狂歲月。如果今天踩到他地雷的人是Colin的話，大概自己也不會這麼抓狂吧？

要是Colin的話，一定會好好哄他的。

良久，Ezra苦笑出聲：“都他媽什麼玩意兒。”

**

那本書寫了一個特別簡單的故事。但卻看得Ezra毛骨悚然，冷汗直流。

故事裡的兩個主角叫Percival Graves和Credence Barebone，他們是一對恩愛的情侶，嗯，是恩愛沒錯，但嚴格來說他們是在偷情。

Credence生活在一個高壓統治的家庭，有一個會虐待他的養母，還有兩個總是愛告狀的討人厭妹妹。他是一個漂亮的男孩，雖然因為營養不良導致身材過瘦，但不妨礙他出色的五官。

Percival是他們鎮上警察局裡的高官，外表相貌堂堂，做人翩翩有禮，是每個夜晚盛大派對裡的鮮豔孔雀。多少人想爬上他的床？可又有誰知道他的床早就已經給一個叫Credence Barebone的男孩準備好了？

“現在還不是時候。”Percival總是這樣說。Credence是他手掌心裡的一塊寶，碰不得也摔不得，他吻著Credence軟軟的眉骨說：“你還太小了，寶貝。”

Percival的呵護就像一罐深不見底的糖蜜，濃得Credence要窒息，他就像一朵花浮沉在艷麗的蜜水裡，他向罐外的Percival舉起手說：“我會為您準備好的。”語氣嬌滴滴的，讓人恨不得一口吃掉他，摧毀他——

那天熱得要命，是初秋剛換季後的酷熱，Percival的Credence卻不再盛開了，他的花瓣被蹂躪成碎片，被人踐踏在泥土裡。Percival接到報案趕去的時候，還以為又是鎮上哪個不自愛的小男孩晚上為了偷賺幾顆買糖的錢甘願爬上別的男人的床，可是不是“哪個男孩”，那是他的Credence。

他的男孩渾身赤裸著躺在鎮上郊外的一處廢棄垃圾堆裡。

報案的是一個開車經過的上班族，他說經過的時候看到一個打扮邋遢的遊民鬼鬼祟祟地蹲在草叢邊不知道在幹嘛，他仔細一看才發現在有個人裸著身體躺在垃圾堆裡，而老遊民正在對著那具軀體打手槍。

Percival覺得自己的世界崩毀了。

可笑的，悲哀的，他再也重建不起他過去的那個世界。

**

故事沒有結局。

Ezra越翻越著急，狠不得看到Percival把犯人找出來，把他千刀萬剮也不為過。可是在他翻到最後一頁後，他沒有看到他冀望的結局。Credence Barebone死了。Percival Graves也死了。他們都死了，他們那麼相愛，可是最後都死了。

他想起自己甩了Colin的那天，他不顧對方的挽回，只說了一句：“你他媽能不能就當我死了，行嗎？”

他抱著那本書痛哭失聲。

原來什麼都沒留著，原來什麼都死了。

fin.


End file.
